The Wild Tape Chase
by BingeB
Summary: Tai finds himself in a bit of trouble when he makes Matt an unwilling porn star, but to make matters worse, the video tape in question then goes missing. Taito oneshot!


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing…in this fic that is.

**Warnings**: Sexual scenes/ language…and cheesiness of course.

**Summary: **Tai finds himself in a bit of trouble when he makes Matt an unwilling porn star, but to make matters worse, the video tape in question then goes missing.

**The Wild Tape-Chase**

"OH MY GOD!" Kari cried, clapping her hand over her mouth.

"ICK! My eyes, my eyes!" Joe screamed, flapping his arms around in panic.

"Wow! Is that Tai and Matt?!" Ken demanded, eyebrows raised so far they'd almost disappeared under his hair.

"I'm going to be scarred for life!" TK moaned, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I would have never of expected it of them!" Izzy remarked, scratching his chin absently.

"Well, _I _think it's hot!" Daisuke exclaimed, eyes focused on the television set.

Everyone instantly rounded on him. "Daisuke!"

He grinned sheepishly, giving his shoulders a half-hearted shrug. "Sorry, I'm just saying."

"Just turn it off!" TK yelped, as small moans of pleasure issued from the TV. "Turn it off!"

However, before anybody could even move, two additional people entered the room, surveying the chaos with bemused expressions. Matt was the tallest of the two, pale and slender, with big blue eyes and a head of golden hair. Tai on the other hand, was a brunette, with tanned skin and a much more athletic build.

"What's going on?" the brunette asked, oblivious to the wide-eyed stares that were directed his way.

TK opened his mouth to retort, but soon closed it again, the ability of speech evidently having deserted him. He pointed wordlessly at the TV, expression distressed.

The blond and brunette both looked puzzled, but turned towards the television nonetheless, completely unprepared for what they were about to see.

Within seconds, Matt recoiled, body rigid with shock. "Oh my god."

Blaring brightly in wide screen multi-colour, was the blond himself, led suggestively on what looked like Tai's bed. Although the bed covers went up to his waist, Matt could tell he was completely naked, body writhing in pleasure. A vague outline of the brunette could be seen under the blankets, clearly giving him a blow job.

"What are you all watching this for?!" Matt bellowed, face flaming in anger and embarrassment. He tore his gaze away from the television, unable to watch as his on-screen image arced off the mattress, moaning shamelessly. "TURN IT OFF!"

Instantly Daisuke and Kari both scrambled towards the TV, racing to press the stop button.

The blond growled, rounding on the other children with the most deadly expression any of them had ever seen. "What the hell was that?! Why are you watching a tape of me and Tai having sex?! Why do you _have _a tape of me and Tai having sex?!"

Daisuke, Ken, Kari, TK, Joe and Izzy all looked at each other, faces fearful.

"It's not ours! It's Tai's! We just wanted to watch a movie! We didn't know what was on it!" Kari exclaimed, apparently the only one with the courage to speak.

"What do you mean, it's Tai's?" The blond glanced around in confusion, gaze falling on his uncharacteristically silent boyfriend. "Tai?"

The brunette gave a strained chuckle, running his hand through his hair nervously. "Uh…whoops!"

Matt narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, expression becoming increasingly dangerous. "What do you mean, whoops?!"

"I may have - accidentally of course - made that tape."

Instantly, a cold silence swept through the room, everybody freezing in anticipation. Only after Daisuke gave a low whistle, did the blond finally awaken from his shock, body practically radiating anger.

"WHAT?!" he exploded, pale fists clenched at his sides.

Kari raised her eyebrows, glancing between the blond and brunette. "Wait a minute! Matt didn't know about the tape?!"

"Does it _look_ like Matt knew about the tape!" Tai cried, waving a dismal hand in his boyfriend's direction, unable to meet anyone's eyes.

"So let me get this straight…you taped Matt naked, without him knowing it?!"

"It was an accident!"

"ACCIDENT!" Matt screamed, causing everyone to flinch. "_Accident!_ Are you kidding me?! Thanks to your accident, everyone has just seen me naked!"

"Well…not completely naked," Daisuke chimed. "Besides, I think you looked great!"

Needless to say, everyone ignored him.

"It was for my school project. You know, keep a video diary. Except I accidentally left the camera running," Tai admitted sheepishly, bracing himself for Matt's reaction.

"Then why didn't you destroy it?!" the blond hissed, fixing his boyfriend with an unwavering glare. "I mean, you didn't…watch it, did you?"

"Um…well I had to check what was on it!" Tai said defensively, shrugging his shoulders and attempting to sound casual, as though they were merely talking about the weather.

Matt however, was now glaring so viciously it was a wonder the brunette had not begun to run in the opposite direction. Pointy white teeth were bared, face flushed and eyes narrowed. He looked so incredibly incensed that he was practically growling at his cowering boyfriend. "Tai!" he hissed.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't think anyone was going to watch it!" the brunette defended.

"Well, you were WRONG!"

"Well I know that _now," _Tai replied, attempting to calm the blond. "Don't worry, it'll be forgotten by next week anyway! Won't it, guys?!"

The former leader of the digidestined quickly looked to the others for support, who all mumbled in terrified agreement.

All except for Daisuke, who didn't seem to catch Tai's pointed look.

"I've still got the mental image!" he cried, apparently not realising that it probably wasn't what the blond wanted to hear.

However he soon realised his mistake when Matt let out a frustrated scream, head tilted towards the heavens. He threw Tai one last look of disgust before swivelling on a heel and exiting the apartment, banging the door loudly behind him.

Silence immediately descended on the group, none of them quite sure of what to say.

Tai merely blinked, stomach filling with dread. There was only one thing that he could actually think of to say. "Shit!"

* * *

Tai collapsed onto his bed, groaning loudly. Things could not possibly get any worse.

Matt was refusing point blank to talk to him.

He'd called numerous times, banged on Matt's apartment door and even tried to climb in through his window. But so far, nothing had worked. The blond had remained resolutely aloof.

He buried his head in his pillow, for the first time in his life unable to find the energy to move. He couldn't even bring himself to go make some food.

He led motionlessly on top of his covers for what felt like hours, pointedly ignoring Kari's attempts to talk to him through his door. The brunette doubted he could even string a sentence together, he was in such emotional pain.

Even when his mother attempted to talk to him, Tai couldn't bring himself to listen. He waved her off with a swift nod and a jerk of the hand, preferring to wallow in his grief alone.

However he was soon awakened from his reverie when despite his vicious protests, Kari entered, eyebrows raised disbelievingly. "Matt's back!" she cried, watching with amusement as her brother bolted upright, eyes wide with surprise.

"Send him in!" Tai exclaimed, bounding to his feet and grinning happily. He clapped his hands together nervously, glad that the blond was at least willing to talk to him. It would give him the opportunity to explain, although he was still unsure about what to say. His original attempt to justify his mistake hadn't exactly gone down well with his boyfriend the first time, and he could think of nothing else to say, except to apologise profusely. He was hoping that would be enough.

Scowling at Kari's playful smile as she disappeared back into the hallway, the brunette waited in suspense, shifting anxiously from foot to foot.

After only a couple of minutes, Tai's blond boyfriend appeared in the doorway, a slight scowl upon his beautiful face. Although still not looking tremendously happy, Matt's expression had improved greatly since the previous morning, when he had adorned a face like thunder. Not that Tai could blame him.

Taking the fact that the blond had not attacked him straight away as a positive sign, Tai smiled shakily, uncertain about what to say. He opened his mouth to blurt something, although he was not sure as to what, when Matt interrupted him.

"Before you say anything, I'm not here to patch things up! I still feel like breaking your neck!" the blond explained calmly, watching Tai recoil slightly in fear for his safety. "I just want to make sure that tape is _destroyed_! You hear me?! _Destroyed_!"

"Oh ok," the brunette replied, slightly disappointed but eager to prove himself to the blond. "Yea I'll go get it. You can destroy it yourself."

Matt gave a swift nod, watching Tai disappear into the hallway, calling for his sister.

"Kari!" the brunette bellowed, running into the lounge. "Where's the tape?"

Kari looked up from her magazine, rolling her eyes at her brother's anxious expression. "Probably still in the machine."

Without so much as a reply, Tai raced to the TV and pressed the eject button, waiting restlessly for the tape to appear.

Feeling panic rise in his stomach when nothing happened, the brunette hit the button again, suddenly with a lot more urgency.

"It's not here! It's not here!" he cried, smacking the buttons in alarm.

"What?" Kari asked, throwing down her magazine and rushing to help her brother. She kneeled in front of the TV and attempted to eject the tape herself, eyes widening as she realised it was missing. "It's not here!"

"I know it's not here!" Tai exclaimed, horror plastered across his face. "Where is it?!"

"I don't know. I haven't touched it!"

"Then who the hell did?" Tai bounded to his feet and raced around the lounge, hoping to suddenly find it lying on top of a counter. He shuffled through his mother's magazine's, dived to the floor to check under the sofa and even looked in the bin. However despite his best attempts, the tape was nowhere to be found.

"It's not in here Tai!"

"Then…where is it?! Ask mom!" Tai cried desperately, praying that Matt would not come to enquire where he had gone. He really didn't feel like explaining that he'd lost the tape to his already irate boyfriend.

"She's just gone out to a friend's house! She wont be back until late tonight," Kari explained, raising her eyebrows. "Besides, what are you going to ask her? Have you seen the porno tape I made, of me and my unknowing boyfriend?"

Tai glared. "No!"

Kari sighed, scratching her head thoughtfully.

However before she could suggest any kind of solution, Matt entered the room, evidently having wondered where Tai had vanished to.

"What's going on?" he asked, surveying the two siblings suspiciously. "Where's the tape?"

Tai shuffled his feet nervously, looking to his sister for support. "Ok, slight problem…the tape _may_ have gone missing."

"But we think it might be with Dai or Ken or someone!" Kari added quickly, hoping it would spare them Matt's wrath.

"We do?" Tai asked as his sister nodded pointedly. "Yes we do!"

"What?!" Matt hissed, face suddenly fearful. "Why would one of the digidestined have the tape?!"

"Daisuke!" Kari cried, clicking her fingers in realisation. "He was enjoying the tape way too much for his own good! Maybe he's just borrowed it so he can…watch the rest."

"WHAT?!" both boys cried.

"That little pervert!" Tai hissed, annoyed that someone else would be watching his boyfriend get naked. "Let's go!"

Kari looked at him in confusion, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Go where?"

"To find Daisuke! Duh!"

"Agreed," Matt chimed, ignoring how Tai beamed at his approval. The blond still wanted to make it clear that his boyfriend was by no means forgiven. "We find Daisuke, I kill him, then I go back to ignoring you! Understood?"

Tai nodded reluctantly, gazing at the blond with undisguised longing. "Sure. Whatever you want."

"Let's go then!" Kari cried, eager to break the tension. She clapped her hands together and surveyed the boys cheerily, a fake smile plastered over her face. "Onwards!"

Raising their eyebrows slightly, Matt and Tai nevertheless did as they were told and filed obediently out of the apartment, both brainstorming ideas as to where Daisuke could be. It didn't take long for both boys to come of the conclusion that the younger digidestined would undoubtedly be playing soccer, unless he was at his apartment watching the tape.

"I'll call his home number," Tai informed his companions, flipping open his mobile. "If he's watching the tape, then that's where he'll be."

"Good idea," Kari replied as they walked quickly down the street, heading towards the park. "But it's Sunday, so I bet he's playing soccer on the field."

"Yea, no reply," the brunette confirmed, snapping his phone shut.

"Great," Matt mumbled sarcastically, stomach filled with dread. If Daisuke had watched the whole of the tape, the blond would never be able to look him in the face again. It would be beyond embarrassing.

"Don't worry, we'll find him!" Tai said reassuringly, face flushed with pleasure as Matt smiled back gratefully, comforted by the brunette's words of support.

"Were here," Kari said, unknowingly ruining the quiet moment the boys had been sharing.

"There he is!" Tai cried, pointing to the unmistakable form of Daisuke Motomiya dribbling a ball in the distance.

Matt however, seemed to be way ahead of him. He was already storming towards the mahogany haired boy, face twisted in anger. "Oi! Motomiya!"

Daisuke turned at the cry, surprise evident on his features. "Oh hey Matt! What are you doing here?"

The blond closed the remaining distance between them and grabbed the younger boy's collar, pulling him so close that they were face to face.

Daisuke blinked, looking over at Tai and Kari in confusion, eager for an explanation "What's going on?"

Tai however, merely scowled, expression completely unsympathetic.

"You have the tape!" Matt hissed, eyes narrowed and face flushed. He shook the younger boy violently, ignoring Kari's small cries of protest.

"What tape?!" Daisuke asked, looking at the other three in complete bewilderment.

"The _tape_!" Matt shrieked.

Daisuke's eyes widened, the implication of what they were saying beginning to hit him. "Oh! That tape! Yea, I don't have it. Why? Is it missing?"

"Obviously!" Matt replied dangerously.

"You really don't have it Dai?" Kari asked seriously, worry seeping into her voice.

"Of course I don't. Why the hell would I have it?" he replied, shaking off Matt's slackening grip.

Tai groaned, throwing up his arms in defeat. "Well if you don't have it, who the hell does?"

* * *

"Are you referring to the tape of you and Matt?" Izzy questioned, forehead creased in confusion.

"Yes," Tai replied, hands clasped together in silent prayer. "Do you have it? We thought - well Dai thought - that maybe you wanted to…analyse it or something."

"No, I can assure you that I do not have it," Izzy insisted, looking at the disappointed expressions of Matt, Tai, Kari and Daisuke. "Sorry."

"Well I'm all out of ideas," Daisuke cried, collapsing onto the redhead's bed in exhaustion.

"What do you mean your out of ideas?" Matt demanded, hands on hips. "Izzy was your only idea!"

"Yea and I can't think of anyone else!"

"Helpful as ever," Tai commented, rolling his eyes. "I don't know why we asked you to help!"

"Because you couldn't think of anyone either!" the mahogany haired boy replied, stretching his arms over his head and yawning tiredly.

Tai glared. "Yea whatever."

"What about Joe?" Izzy suggested, eager to interrupt the argument. "He was in such a state after seeing the start of the tape, he didn't have a clue what he was doing. He might have picked it up by accident when he was collecting his things."

"Brilliant idea!" Matt confirmed, turning to Tai expectantly. "Call him!"

* * *

"I can't believe you thought I'd steal it," Joe complained, having joined the ever expanding group looking for the tape.

"Sorry Joe, but we were running out of options," Tai explained, glancing worriedly back at his blond boyfriend.

Matt was growing increasingly sullen, beginning to loose hope that they'd ever locate the tape. Or even if they did, it was likely that someone would watch it first, humiliating him further. It was bad enough that his own boyfriend had watched it all the way through, let alone a complete stranger. He would never live it down.

"So where are we going now?" Joe asked, looking around at the others.

"Ken's I suppose," Kari replied, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Like Ken would have it," Daisuke said loudly, scuffing his feet along the ground. "What would he want with it?"

"Maybe to pick up some tips," Tai muttered quietly, causing Matt to snigger slightly at the thought. Ken certainly wasn't the most romantic of people, and it seemed likely that he would want to research seduction before trying it on Daisuke. However stealing Tai's porno tape didn't seem like the best way of doing so.

"Look, let's not go all go in," Kari suggested as they approached Ken's apartment building a minute later. "I'll go ask him. I don't trust Tai or Matt to do it without assaulting him."

The blond scoffed in reply but eventually agreed, glad that he wouldn't be the one to explain the situation to the former Kaiser. He was getting tired of repeating the same story.

"I'm really sorry Matt," Tai said gently, coming up beside the blond as they watched Kari disappear into the building. "It was an accident."

Matt glanced at his boyfriend, suddenly thankful for the support. "I know. I just want to get it back."

"We will," the brunette replied, encircling an arm around Matt's waist and smiling reassuringly. He felt his heart hammer into his throat as the blond instinctively lent into him, allowing him to run his fingers through his golden hair.

"It's just really embarrassing," Matt laughed, shrugging his shoulders tiredly. "But most people have already seen it, so it couldn't really get any worse."

"That's what you think," Tai commented, looking slightly sheepish. "You haven't seen all the tape. What the other digidestined seen was a mellow part, compared to the rest."

Matt groaned, burying his head in the brunette's shoulder. "Great."

Tai laughed half-heartedly, but before he could reply Ken and Kari immerged from the apartment, both looking grim. The brunette's heart sank, realising that the former Kaiser did not have the tape.

"What do we do now?" he asked, looking around at the group of seven as Kari and Ken approached.

Everyone shrugged, mentally counting heads. "TK!"

* * *

"Oh my god, you lost the tape!"

"We didn't lose it," Tai scowled, folding his arms. "It was stolen!"

TK raised his eyebrows, glancing at the brunette doubtfully. "Are you sure? I bet you just misplaced it!"

"No I didn't! I didn't even touch it!"

"It's true," Kari confirmed with a nod of her head.

"Look, we just want to get it back!" Matt said loudly, shrugging off Tai's comforting hand. His already limited patience was growing increasingly thin.

"Well I don't have it!" TK cried incredulously, looking horrified at the very thought. "I was scarred after watching that! I'll be happy if I never set eyes upon it again!"

"Ok, we get it," Matt replied grumpily, scowling softly. "You don't have it."

"None of us do," Joe commented, waving a dismal arm in the direction of the rest of the digidestined.

"There was nobody else was there," Ken pointed out, causing Tai to scan the group suspiciously. He was suddenly unsure of whether he could trust them all.

"Look, let's just go back to Tai's to brainstorm troops," Daisuke suggested, clapping his hands together enthusiastically.

TK laughed, watching the group nod obediently. "Your lucky mom's not home, or she'd be asking why you're all here!"

"Where is she?" Matt asked, somewhat relieved that he wouldn't have to explain their presence to her.

"Gone round a friend's house. Mrs Yagami has gone too I think. A movie night or something," TK said absently, failing to notice the look of horror that crossed his brother's face.

"Wait! What?!" Matt cried, panic evident in his voice. "Movie night?!"

"Yea…why?" TK asked in bewilderment.

Tai gasped, groaning loudly as everything clicked into place.

Kari clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening in horror.

Joe and Izzy shook their heads, expressions disbelieving.

Ken raised his eyebrows, face fearful.

"Oh," TK yelped, biting his lip nervously. "I get it! Movie night!…Oh my god!"

"What?!" Daisuke asked, looking at the others for an explanation. "So what if she's gone to a movie night?"

"The tape Dai! The tape! My mom's taken it for her movie night!" Tai bellowed in horror, not daring to look in the direction of his boyfriend. He could only imagine how deadly Matt looked.

"Fuck!" Daisuke breathed, looking from the blond to the brunette with sympathy. "Your mom's are going to get a hell of a surprise when they press play!"

Matt groaned, collapsing onto the couch and burying his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that this was happening. If his mom watched the tape, she would probably call social services and have him put into care. She'd claim his father was neglecting him and letting him run wild or something.

"I knew I should have listened to my mom when she was trying to talk to me. I could have stopped her from taking it," Tai moaned, turning to the other digidestined for suggestions. "What do we do?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Daisuke replied loudly. "Stop them before they watch it!"

* * *

"Ok, we need a plan!" Izzy suggested.

"Plan?! We don't have time for a plan!" Matt cried hysterically, looking as though he was on the verge of a heart attack. Even after Tai's best attempts to calm him, he was still a nervous wreck. Not that anyone could blame him.

Izzy shook his head, eager to put his point across. "But -"

"Charge!" Daisuke bellowed over the top of him, bounding forwards, towards the apartment door.

Shrugging helplessly, the others followed, bursting over the threshold and into the flat, leaving Izzy gaping behind them.

"Stop! Stop!" Tai yelled, tearing into the lounge and coming face to face with his mother, Ms Takaishi and two of their friends. They were all leant casually over the couches, eyes wide as they watch the digidestined trample in, expressions determined.

"Tai?! Kari? What's going on here?!" Mrs Yagami began, remote control in hand.

The brunette span towards the TV, mouth opened in horror as he identified the beginning of his sex tape flash on screen. As the rest of the group gasped in realisation, Tai raced forwards, desperate to stop the tape before his mother realised what it was.

He smacked the eject button repeatedly, not really caring that he was on the verge of breaking someone else's TV.

"Tai!" Mrs Yagami cried in shock, rising swiftly to her feet. "We were just about to watch that! What do you think your doing?"

"Nothing!" the brunette replied, almost screaming in triumph as the tape ejected into his hand.

But unfortunately, his moment of celebration was short lived.

Mrs Yagami stormed up beside him and grabbed the tape from her son's grasp, face threatening. She held the tape close to her chest and glared dangerously as Tai squeaked in protest, attempting to grab it back off her.

Matt and the others watched the scene helplessly, wondering what on earth the brunette was going to do.

"Tai, tell me what the hell's going on! Why have you and your little posse charged in on my friend's apartment?" Mrs Yagami demanded, eyes revolving over Matt's flaming red face and the sheepish expressions of the rest of the digidestined.

"This tape is mine!" the brunette replied, shifting nervously.

"Your tape of what?" his mother asked suspiciously, flipping it over in her hand to search for a label of some kind.

Tai blinked, clearly unsure of what to say. He looked to the others for help, but when he received no response, turned back, attempting to answer himself. "Well…uh…it's…uh…"

The brunette trailed off, unable to form an excuse. He looked at Matt's desperate expression and clenched his fists, face set.

"Oh screw it," he cried, leaping forward. Ceasing the tape from his mother's slackening grasp, he span on a heel and hurtled the tape forward, straight out the apartment window.

As everyone blinked in surprise, the sharp smack of the tape hitting the tarmac below could be heard, causing Matt to almost cry in relief. Nobody appeared to know what to say, completely taken aback my the brunette's brash actions.

Tai on the other hand, was looking quite pleased with himself as he dusted off his hands, delighted with his sudden burst of inspiration. He glanced quickly at his boyfriend, checking his reaction, and was glad to see he was smiling in thanks. His mother however, was looking less than amused.

"Tai?! What did you do that for!" she hissed as Tai suddenly began to cower in fear. "Do you have any respect for anything! Your going to go home _now_, and when I get back, your going to explain exactly what happened here!"

Before the brunette could barely blink, he was being ushered back out the door, followed dutifully by his fellow digidestined, all looking as perplexed as he did. Ms Takaishi hissed words of warning to her own sons, before slamming the front door violently, leaving the group of teenagers standing silently in the apartment corridor.

"We did it!" Tai cried happily after a moment's pause, apparently unaffected by his mother's previous anger.

"Well, you did," Matt replied, smiling slightly as he boyfriend beamed back at him.

"You forgive me then?!" Tai asked slyly, hooking an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"I suppose," the blond whispered against Tai's lips, brushing a hand through his bushy hair. He drew him quickly into a passionate kiss, almost laughing as the brunette responded with such enthusiasm that he could barely breathe.

"Ok, get a room!" Kari cried jokily as TK made retched noises, determinedly looking in the other direction.

Both siblings however, were completely ignored. Tai's hand has already slipped up Matt's shirt and was stroking the soft skin of his back gently, reacquainting himself with the feel of his boyfriend's velvety skin.

"Uh…you know we are still here!" Daisuke said loudly, causing both boy's to smile against each other's lips.

"Oh, this reminds me so much of the tape," Izzy commented, shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Yes. A very specific part," Joe added, scrunching up his face.

"Urgh…I'm going be so scarred by the time I'm older," TK moaned, clapping his hands over his eyes. "Let's just leave them to it! They wont even notice!"

Laughing quietly, the rest of the digidestined headed home, leaving Matt and Tai to reunite more personally, completely absorbed in each other.

By the time they had finally finished, Tai's mom had already returned home, wondering where on earth her son had disappeared to. When he did eventually arrive back, she was waiting, punishment at the ready. But despite receiving numerous chores and being grounded for two weeks, in Tai's opinion, Matt's forgiveness was more than worth it.

END

**A/N** Did anyone guess who actually had the tape?? Tell me what you think, cos this fic does feel very long winded. It didn't turn out exactly like I imagined, but I've posted it anyway. Don't ask me why I've only included only some of the digidestined, they were just the ones who seemed appropriate.

Please Review!!


End file.
